You Don't Know?
by TheGirlin404
Summary: Just a little kind of song fic that I whipped up into a one shot. Do our girls know how much they love each other? You'll have to read to find out.


**AN: Hey y'all! I know I can't believe that I've actually written something. And I just want to say now that it's not my best work and could probably use a few tweaks, but I wanted you all to have this for now so I could keep working on a bigger story that I have planned for the future. This is based around the song Crazy Girl from Eli Young Band. Enjoy! (Thank you Wolvesjr34 for being my beta! [There are probably still typos in this even after the beta and that's totally on me.])**

* * *

She pulled her key from the lock in the door and closed it behind her before she locked it once again. She placed her keys down in the bowl on the table beside the door. Even though it was dark her muscle memory knew exactly where it was located. She ran her fingers through her long dark locks as she kicked her boots off. She scooped them up and placed them in the hall closet and took in a long slow breath.

She headed towards the stairs. With the lights off that meant that there could only be a couple of places left for her wife to be. Jane strode lithely down the hallway and past the first spare bedroom that currently acted as Maura's office when she had to be away from the precinct. The door was closed and the lights were obviously out in the room, so there was no point in looking in.

She came to the next room and she couldn't help but look in. There were times that she would come home or wake up in the middle of the night to find Maura just sitting in the nursery. These were the times when it seemed that Maura was taking naturally to motherhood; and she wasn't. The argument they had today was probably more proof of that very thing.

Jane leaned easily around the edge of the door for the nursery, but unlike the many times before she didn't find her there this time. That only left one room for her to try. It only took one glance to notice that there wasn't a light glowing from within their bed room either and Jane worried what she might find when she entered.

Her heart raced slightly as she reached for the doorknob. Jane knew that there was a chance that it could be locked; it wouldn't be the first time. Her spirit lifted slightly as the knob turned in her hand and the door eased back with her gentle touch. She slipped inside as quietly as possible.

Her eyes shifted around the room and it seemed that Maura had just fallen asleep. She headed over to her side to slip out of her clothes and get into bed without waking her spouse. It looked like they would have to talk things out in the morning. She was slipping off her suit jacket when she heard the sound. It had come from the other side of the bed.

Jane's eyes focused on the shape underneath the covers on the opposite side of the bed. That was when she finally noticed it. The shape was quivering and every so often she could hear the nearly silent gasp of a breath that let her know Maura was crying.

She quickly made her way around the bed and flipped on the bedside lamp before grabbing the covers and pulling them back. All at once her heart seemed to be squeezed in a vice grip.

"Maur," she managed to say as she moved in to sit on the edge of the bed. "Sweetheart don't cry. Please?" Her voice cracked on the last word. She'd never been one who was big for expressing emotions, or wanting to be around people who were. However, all bets were off when it came to Maura. That woman was always able to break through her barriers in a fraction of a second.

A few more sniffles came from Maura as she wiped up her tears. "I'm so-"

"Don't," Jane demanded softly. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I'm the one who's sorry. I could have said a few more things today instead of just shutting down and leaving." She took Maura's hand in hers. "I still suck at communicating sometimes."

"I was worried that you weren't going to come back," Maura admitted meekly as she looked down at the floor.

A small laughed escaped Jane's lips. To her it seemed so absurd that Maura would even think for a second that she wouldn't come back. "You don't know?" she couldn't help but ask.

Maura looked up into her eyes and tilted her head to the side slightly as she tended to do when something wasn't quite making sense to her.

"I love you," Jane stated matter-of-factly. "I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't even dream of it."

"We were both so upset earlier," Maura replied as she looked away from Jane once again.

"I know," Jane stated as she nodded her head. "We're both headstrong women. We're gonna fight from time to time. I let everything build up for a while now and I didn't the best thing when I walked away today."

"So, what haven't you been telling me?" Maura questioned hesitantly.

Jane breathed in deeply and shook her head a little bit. She still wasn't ready to talk about it, but she knew that she needed to. "I'm scared," she admitted. "Everything is changing, quickly, and it just has me freaking out." She paused, unsure if she should continue or not, though she knew it was best to get everything out now and just be honest. "Then you wanted to start talking about me not working out in the field so much today, and it all just hit me at once, and I started to worry that I wasn't ready for all of this."

"What makes you think that you aren't ready?" Maura asked. "You started wanting kids before I did."

"Yeah, but from the time that we found out Joanna had chosen us to adopt her babies you seem to have just taken naturally to becoming a mom and I haven't."

"Jane," Maura said lovingly to her wife. "It might not seem like it, but you are ready to be a mother. As far as asking you not to go out into the field as much, I didn't have the right to ask you for that. It was a moment where some of my insecurities came through. Once I took the time to think about it I realized that you do everything that you can to be safe and to come home to me and night. I know that it's not going to change any once the babies are here."

Jane wrapped an arm around her wife and leaned over and kissed her on the temple. "You had a right to ask me to not go into the field today. Today was a hard day. We were going to pick up a dangerous guy and there was no way of knowing for sure what he might have done to escape capture. You're my wife, and you have a right to be worried."

Maura shook her head, "I may have a right to be worried, but I can't ask you not to do your job, Jane." She laid her head on Jane's shoulder. "I wouldn't ever make you choose between me and being in the field.' She paused for a moment. "I know that the job would win that one," she added with a smirk on her face.

Jane laughed as the words had had their intended effect. "Well, it's possible that something may come up soon where I wouldn't be out in the field as much." She nodded when she saw Maura's eyebrows rise in curiosity. "Yeah, it's something that I'd already been pondering. I just wasn't sure I was ready to give in. It might be something to consider a little more about. I'm gonna have three people to come home to every night pretty soon and I would love nothing more than to make sure I could come home every night."

Maura leaned up and kissed her wife lovingly.

"Have I told you lately I love you like crazy?" Jane asked.

They smiled at one another. "I think I might have heard that once or twice," Maura responded with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I would love to hear any and all feedback you may have. Please leave me a review!**


End file.
